jamescamerontitanicfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of the Ocean
The Heart of the Ocean 'was a rather large, heavy necklace that disappeared on the ''Titanic. The origins of the necklace date back to revolutionary France when it was worn by Louis the XVI and was known as the Blue Diamond of the Crown. When the revolution occured in 1789, Louis was executed and the French monarchy disestablished. From that point on it had dissapeared and presumed destroyed. Also during this time, it went under significant changes. It was cut to be smaller, and fastened into the pendament it became to be in 1912. It's name also changed to ''Le Cœur de la Mer, '''or''The Heart of the Ocean. By 1912, Nathan Hockley had purchased it for his son Caledon to give to his fiance Rose DeWitt Bukater as an engagment present that Cal originally planned to bequeath to Rose at their rehearsal gala. However, in order to ensure her meeting with him, he gave it to her after she nearly jumped off the stern of the Titanic; claiming it was symbol of his love for her, and that he could give her anything she desired. He also did it to coax Rose into intercourse. Rose also asked Jack to draw her naked wearing it. When it became clear Rose loved Jack, Cal managed to get it into Jack's pocket, getting him arrested. Cal then put the necklace in his coat pocket, but forgot when he gave the coat to Rose. Rose then finds the necklace in the pocket after getting off the Carpathia. She keeps it for years, until Brock Lovett tried looking for it, only to find the nude portrait of Rose. Rose and her granddaughter, Lizzy, then go to Lovett and Rose tells her story. Rose then throws the necklace off the Keldysh, just above the Titanic. By throwing the necklace into the Atlantic ocean, Rose finally lets go, becuase she is ready to make peace with Jack and the other Titanic victims, as she is finally ready to die, and can now no longer "go on". In the alternative ending, Lovett and Lizzy see Rose and confront her, until Rose says if they come any closer, she'll chuck the necklace off the ship. Lovett then gets to hold it for a few seconds until it is thrown off the ship. Basic InformationEdit 'The Heart of the Ocean '''is a rare necklace that was worn by Kate Winslet (who portrayed Rose in Titanic). It was the necklace given to Rose DeWitt Bukater by Caledon Hockley aboard the Titanic as a wedding gift, however, they were never actually married, as Rose chose to fall for a penniless artist (Jack Dawson) instead. It was believed to have been lost in the shipwreck of the Titanic. It was lost in 1996 when Rose (now Rose Dawson Calvert) dropped it into the ocean, where it was lost at sea for eternity. The Search for the Heart of the OceanEdit In 1996, Brock Lovett, a famed treasure hunter went in search of the Heart of the Ocean necklace. He discovered Caledon's (Cal's) safe, upon searching for the shipwreck of the Titanic. All that was in the safe was a nude portrait of a woman (Rose) wearing it. When he was interviewed about it, Rose contacted Lovett and told him that she was the woman in the portrait and that she knew about the necklace. When Rose met Lovett (along with her granddaughter, Lizzy, who accompanied her), she told him and his crew her story of the Titanic, although the story did not help him at all whatsoever in finding the necklace. That night, Rose attempted to drop the necklace into the ocean. Brock attempted to stop her, although the only result was him being able to hold it. Afterwards, Rose dropped it into the ocean, where it was lost forever. OriginEdit Historically, there was a blue sapphire pendant on the ship. It was given to RMS ''Titanic passenger Kate Florence Phillips by her married lover, Samuel Morley, as the pair fled to America to make a new life for themselves. Morley perished in the sinking, and it is believed that this tragic love story was the inspiration for James Cameron's film. The necklace has recently been featured in many Titanic exhibits. The idea of a blue diamond is also in the 1943 film version of the Titanic where a blue diamond plays an important role in a love affair as well. In the film, the diamond was stolen and creates a dramatic break in a romantic relationship, this being a primary factor in the drama of the movie. ReproductionsEdit London based jewelers Asprey and Garrard created the necklace used during some of the filming with a blue cubic zirconium set in white gold. The cost of the necklace was approximately $10,000. This version of the necklace was used on only 2 of the scenes, because of the monetary value. Today, it resides in Twentieth Century Fox's archives. They were also commissioned during the release in 1997 to make a real "Heart of the Ocean" necklace using the original design. The result was a platinum-set, 170-carat (34 g) heart-shaped Ceylon sapphire surrounded by a row of 65 round diamonds, totaling 36 carats (7.2 g). It was sold at a benefit auction for the Diana, Princess of Wales Memorial Funds and Southern California's Aid For AIDS. There were a total of 3 necklaces used during the course of filming; one used in the ships interior scenes, one in the exterior, and a separate one for the ending, when Rose drops it into the ocean, which was auctioned at a museum in Florida sometime in 2003. Celine Dion wore one while she sang the film's theme song "My Heart Will Go On." The third necklace now belongs to the Granddaughter (given to her as a birthday gift) of the women who bought the necklace in Florida; their names have been kept anonymous. During the same period, jeweler Harry Winston used a 15-carat (3.0 g) blue diamond in his interpretation of the "Heart of the Ocean" necklace. This $20 million necklace was worn by Gloria Stuart to the 1998 Academy Awards Less expensive reproductions have also been available since the release of the film. Nouveau Treasures makes reproductions consisting of 1½" or 1" heart-cut blue cubic zirconia. Price Range $249-299. Gallery naked 2.png|Jack's nude drawing of Rose wearing the Heart of the Ocean. Kate Winslet wearing the Heart of the Ocean Diamond in the Titanic.jpg|Cal putting the Heart of the Ocean on Rose. pretty.png|Rose wearing the Heart of the Ocean. Category:Objects